


Basic self defence

by The smart blue box (Jacobeth)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anyway the self defence advice is sound, M/M, My First Smut, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring, lol that's a tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 11:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14617886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacobeth/pseuds/The%20smart%20blue%20box
Summary: Written for tumblr'sBS kinkmemeprompt: Silver/Flint-sparring-to-fucking. Flint is teaching Silver basic self-defense and how not to die, one thing leads to another and sparring lessons turn into seduction of the Captain.Pure smut.





	Basic self defence

It began like any other sword training session on the cliff. At first James would merely warm John up with attacks that were easy to block and parry, but picked up the pace quickly when he saw John keeping up. John smiled, remembering the first lessons when he could hardly stand and hold the sword properly at the same time. But James Flint was an excellent teacher and John was getting good at this. Every once in a while he even managed to land a hit. 

As he did now. 

John stopped the blade an inch shy of James’s throat and smiled. He let himself take a look at James’s eyes. For that he would probably get scolded again, but he needed to see the man’s face. To his surprise James stared right back, with a smile on his own and then dropped the sword.

”What are you doing?” It was not like James to stop when he landed a hit. You should never expect the fight to be over just because you landed one hit, those were James’s words. 

”Put down your sword,” James said. John frowned.

”Aren’t we going to train?” John asked confused.

”Yes, but you obviously already know how to use a sword.” 

”Then what..?” 

The smile on James’s face grew wider. ”Basic self defence.” 

John had a feeling he would not enjoy this. Reluctantly he put down his sword.

”On the ground, on your back,” James instructed. John wanted to make a lewd comment about that, but restrained himself. The captain was trying to teach him to stay alive, so he should probably keep his dirty thoughts to himself. That didn’t mean he wouldn’t think them though.

John lied down on the ground and as soon as he was somewhat comfortable James kneeled down on him, straddling him, not quite sitting on his stomach but very close. John decided it would be better try not to entertain those dirty thoughts after all if he wanted to make it out of this alive. 

”What you want to do is get me off of you. No weapons, for now, no attacks either, just get me off,” James explained. John nodded trying not to think of the position they were in, how close their bodies were and how much he enjoyed James straddling him. It will be easier when we get to the exercise, John told himself, trying to ignore the shudder down his spine that had nothing to do with cold and everything to do with arousal, knowing James I won’t have time to think when we start.

”Ready?” James asked. 

”Yeah,” John replied, hoping his voice didn’t sound too shaken. It will be easier. James put his weight down, pinning John to the ground. His powerful thighs wrapped around John’s sides and he couldn’t help thinking about how hard James could probably fuck him. How easily the man could maneuver him to any position he wanted. He felt his cock stir in interest. Maybe not easier then. Then James put his hands on John’s throat and suddenly, fortunately, the fighting instinct kicked in and he didn’t have time for dirty thoughts. 

John fought against the hands on his throat, but it was useless, no matter how he wriggled James wriggled with him. And had he been serious, he probably would have chocked John already. Now he just held his hands on John’s throat to show him he could. 

”Do not try to get my hands,” James instructed looking John in the eye. And here was the problem; as soon as James had spoken, they had stopped moving and John had time to think again. ”Get my arms instead. Hit them with your arms. If you pin them to your chest I lose leverage.” 

Trying to concentrate on something else than James’s body on him, John did as he was instructed. It worked, but now James’s face was too close to his. He stared into the sea-green eyes, and then his eyes wandered down to James’s lips and John wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He was so close it would be easy. The thought made his cock twitch. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to will down the rapidly growing boner.

”John?” He opened his eyes. James was frowning, still entirely too close for comfort. Too close, or maybe not close enough. ”Are you all right?” 

”Yeah,” John said and it came out much more hoarse than he had hoped for. James searched his face for a moment to determine if he was telling the truth. John hoped he would find his answer soon, because despite all his best efforts it was impossible to ignore the strong legs around him and the arms on his chest and James’s face only inches from his and holy fuck he was getting hard fast. There was no more hope of willing down the boner, now he only wished James wouldn’t notice. At least for now he was sitting on John’s stomach, but move even a little down and John wouldn’t have a chance.

”From here you can throw me off by simply raising your hips.” Oh fuck.

”It might take a couple tries to figure out with your leg. The principle is, you have to lean on one side—” John, calculating his chances to make it out of this without being detected, decided it was best to throw James off as soon as he could. He moved fast, turning to his side and moving his hips up at the same time, and to his relief James fell right off. Probably because he hadn’t expected John to move yet, but it didn’t matter, he was off and John was safe for the moment. 

”Very good,” James said as he collected himself from the ground. John tried to adjust himself so that the bulge in his breeches wasn’t obvious. Easier said than done.

”Let’s try that again, but this time I’ll fight,” James said and smiled as he straddled John again. John wanted nothing more than to grab his hips and move him just a little closer. He was sitting so close to John’s cock. He didn’t understand how it was possible James had not noticed, but thank god he had not. John would never be able to live that down.

”Ready?” James asked. John nodded, because he didn’t trust his voice at all anymore. James put the rest of his weigh down and John had to fight the urge to moan. 

James’s hands found their way on John’s neck and he fought as he had been taught. But James, true to his word, fought back, making the maneuver much more complicated this time. John managed to get his arms, but from there on it became difficult. James, knowing he would try to tip him off, spread his legs and moved his weight down so that his whole body was now pressed against John, pinning him down the ground. John could feel his muscles working as he fought to keep him down, and damn if that didn’t turn him on more. He was sure his breeches were wet already. And then James dared to make a sound, a groan, as he rebalanced himself, and that made John’s thoughts run wild. Would that be what James sounded like when he fucked. Grunting as he thrusted into John, unable to hold back. John bit his cheek to keep from moaning out loud.

John fought two battles at once. One where he tried to get James off of him, and one where he tried to keep him from his crotch. He was so painfully hard now, and extremely well aware of how close the captain’s bottom was to his throbbing cock. Every rational thought still in his brain was directed towards keeping him from grinding against the man on him, no matter how close he was. 

And then the worst happened, James shifted his weight and accidentally brushed against John’s erection. John couldn’t help letting out a cry at the sudden contact, and worse yet, thrusting his hips against James’s ass.

James froze. John squeezed his eyes shut. James moved and John almost whined at the loss of contact. 

”John,” James said, surprisingly close to his face. John opened his eyes to find that James had moved from straddling him to crouching over him on all fours. 

”I notice you are a little distracted,” James said and smirked. John made to get up, but James stopped him with a hand on his chest. 

”Would you like to call it a day?” James asked arching one eyebrow, staring him intensely as he started to move his hand down John’s chest and stomach and stopping just before touching his cock. ”Or would you like to continue?” 

”Continue, please,” John mumbled, his throat dry and brain empty.

”Then we have to do something about that distraction first, don’t we?” James whispered to his ear before pressing his lips to his neck. John tilted his head to give him better access. James kissed his way down his neck to his collarbone. His hand was still on John’s stomach, slowly making its way down, purposefully avoiding touching his cock. When John understood he was not going to be touched he moved his own hand up to touch himself. Or would have had James not caught him by the wrists. John whined. His cock begged for attention, throbbing painfully, leaking in his breeches.

James pinned John’s hands down next to his head.

”Patience is a virtue,” James muttered against John’s neck. Licking and kissing and nibbling all over again, until he found a particularly sensitive spot behind John’s ear. A groan escaped John, his hips thrusted up involuntarily, seeking contact.

”We’re fucking… oh… pirates we don’t … ahh… need virtues,” John moaned under James’s mouth, earning a laugh and a kiss on the lips. John opened his mouth and offered his tongue, which James accepted. They kissed hungrily, almost angrily. It was only more arousing. John moaned into the kiss.

”If you say so,” James panted once they broke the kiss, his voice pleasantly rough. He let go of John’s wrists and sat up, this time on the ground between John’s legs giving John space to sit up as well. 

John leaned in to kiss James again, wrapping one hand behind his neck, the other he placed unapologetically on James’s crotch and to his delight found the other man just as hard as he was. James gasped and pushed against his touch. The reaction made John’s own cock ache from the lack of attention. He rubbed his hand against James and James rewarded him with more shuddering gasps and an almost violent hand in his hair. John’s hips moved on their own, seeking contact again. He really needed to be touched. Now. 

”Breeches off,” John commanded and the captain obliged. Quickly James removed first his own, then helped John out of his. James pushed John back to the ground and straddled him once more. Then he sat down and rolled his hips. John couldn’t help letting out a cry, when his cock finally got the friction it needed. John pushed his hips against James’s, working out a rhythm with him, their finally unclothed erections rubbing against each other both leaking precum. 

John grasped James’s ass with both hands. James let out another gasp. Encouraged by this John burrowed his fingers deeper in the firm muscle and pushed their hips against harder. 

James grabbed John’s hair in one hand and their cocks in the other. John let out a pathetic moan, thrusting against the hand. James rolled first his thumb and then his whole hand over their leaking cocks, making everything slick. Then he started stroking. Slowly at first, agonizingly gently. 

John moaned again, or maybe it was still, and pushed himself against the hand and James’s cock. James tighteded his grip a notch. John thrusted into the hand. He needed more friction. James picked up the pace, but not enough. 

”James,” he pleaded. It came out as a whimper. James picked up the pace again. John was squirming under him, looking for release. James tightened the grip, twisted his hand so that their cocks rubbed together. Feeling the hardness of James’s erection against his own John felt the tension build in him. He was getting close. He thrusted harder on the hand stroking him.

”James, I’m… going to… come,” he breathed, gasping for air.

”Then come,” James whispered in his ear and licked that sensitive spot again. That was enough. John came crying out James’s name. He spilled hot come all over their stomachs and shirts. 

From the sounds James was making he wasn’t far either. John massaged his ass and moved one hand to cup his balls, the final tremors of his orgasm still shaking him. 

”Come on, captain,” John muttered and caressed James’s balls. James shut his eyes and frowned, pumping his own cock fervently now. He did grunt, John noticed delightfully and squeezed his balls. With that, James came, spilling more hot come where John’s already was getting sticky and seeping into their clothes. 

”Fuck,” was all James said, and then he laughed. John laughed with him. James pressed a quick kiss on his lips before rolling off of him to lay on his back next to him. They breathed in for a moment, cooling down.

”I just want to make sure you understand this is not how self defence situations usually go,” James said after a while. John laughed.

”Too bad, I rather enjoyed it,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> So I never thought I would actually write (and publish!!!) smut, but apparently "Know No Shame" is a very powerful motto.


End file.
